


A Terrible Revelation

by infp_tuna



Series: Satellite Kiddos! [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: 50s slang, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Death, and a lot of 50s talk, honestly it's just some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 11:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infp_tuna/pseuds/infp_tuna
Summary: Youse really hadn’t seen Liv cry before. At least, not like this. Sure, at retirement parties and after laughing so hard at one of the intern’s jokes she was on the floor, but this? Something breaking her this bad?--- --- ---In which Youse and Olivia get some bad news





	A Terrible Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look, a thing. Proof I can actually write.  
> Fair warning, there's a lotta 50s slang in here b/c Youse, the coffeemaker/gun bot, was built in the late 40s and refuses to use 21st-century language. I'll provide a link to the website I used so y'all ain't completely lost.
> 
> Thank you to Frosty, Butter, and Mattie for enabling me, as per usual
> 
> (also, the name of this doc is called "ah shit nasa's killin' CHILDREN," and I think it's amazing)

Two things sucked about official NASA meetings: one, they were very, very long, and B, the vents to the meeting rooms were closed now so Youse couldn’t eavesdrop anymore. Which, rude.

So now he waited. In the break room, crouching in front of a table. Very bored.

But finally, Olivia strolled into the room, looking as graceful and shaky as ev-- wait, hold on. Although her steps were very deliberate, heels clicking against tile methodically, Olivia’s hands were clasped tightly to keep the tremors in her arms from being obvious. What- what had happened? Was she okay? Had someone been a jerk to her again? Youse swore, if some jackass punk talked slag to her again, he’d deck ‘em to the moon and back.

“Livvy?” he questioned. “Liv? Yo, what’s got ya in a decline?”

She was at least a meter away, hugging herself tight. The woman didn’t move. She didn’t look up from the floor. “Walk with me,” she muttered before gesturing to follow.

Youse was thoroughly confused now. Olivia, the woman normally so jaded and unmoved by the NASA meetings and the big wigs’ malarky… what coulda spurred this? What-- what had they said? 

The hanger Olivia stopped in was currently housing an old rocket, one that had taken one of the Earthlings into orbit a while ago. Youse couldn’t remember who. Liv leaned against its landing gear, still in a closed-off stance.

“Alright, what’s your tale nightingale? What those damn squares tell ya?” he huffed, now leaning against the hanger wall.

Olivia furrowed her brow. “Bad news. Some real bad news.”

The bot tapped at his arm. “Ya don’t say?”

“Aah, how do I even say this?” she pinched her brow. She was shaking again. “ _ God _ , Youse, where do I start?”

“The begin-”

“Not now,” the woman growled out, hands now resting like a crown of stress on her head.

Youse’s optic ridges lowered.

“It’s just-” Olivia choked on a sob.

“Woah, Livvy, what’s rattlin’ your cage!?”

Youse really hadn’t seen Liv cry before. At least, not like this. Sure, at retirement parties and after laughing so hard at one of the intern’s jokes she was on the floor, but this? Something breaking her this bad? Some _ one _ ? Some candy-ass with a death wish, apparently. How could he make this better, what can he do? Was he panicking a tad now? Probably. 

After a second, Youse’s thoughts collected themselves and instinct told him that he should get on Livvy’s level; kneel so he was face-to-face with her. He stepped into her space after that, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. She heaved out another sob, latching onto the larger bot and burying her face into the crook of his neck. Youse returned the gesture, holding her tight.

“It’s okay, Livvy, you can tell me what’s up,” he reassured, voice soft. 

It took her a moment, but Olivia managed finally to curb some tears to explain. “It’s- the board. They made this- this  _ terrible  _ plan, and-  _ Hubble _ !” Another hiccup. “They aren’t planning to save Hubble anymore.”

“...what?” 

“There was this plan, that if Hubble ever had to come out of orbit, that we would send a crew up there to bring them down. But now! Now the higher ups changed it all to just fuckin’  _ kill Hubble!” _

Youse’s entire body seized up. He held his friend as close and hard as he dared, fearing if moved anymore he would explode with rage. “...They would do  _ what  _ to Hubble?”

“The new- god, I hate calling it a plan, it’s not a fucking plan- the new ‘plan’ is to just… if they were to ever go out of service, to just let them  _ fall _ . Let gravity have its way with them.”

Olivia was right; that was not anywhere close to any sort of plan. That was _murder_. That was murder, and there was no way in hell he’d ever let that happen to one of his own. Not again. But… he couldn’t exactly just waltz into the office of whoever made this decision and bust their chops. Unfortunately, that’s not how the government liked to work. By his Heartcore, he was ready to snap his cap now. There’s no way he could go back into the building with this much rage. Not in front of the others.

Somehow, Youse tightened his hold on Olivia even more, lines shaking with how hard his grip had gotten. Drape it, he had to drape it, dad. So he did. Both of them sat in silence for a moment, save for Olivia’s breathing. She still leaned all of her weight on him.

“I’m getting too old for this horseshit,” she mumbled a moment later.

The green mech snorted. “ _ You’re _ too old for this?”

“One day, I’m just gonna import my conscious into a robot body. Would make things easier.”

“I highly doubt that.” A pause. “So… what’re we gonna do for our little celestial curtain climbers?”

“For now… I don’t know. I don’t think we can do anything.” She slouched even further down. “I’ve never felt more useless and guilty then I do now.”

“Yeah, hella relatable.”

There we go, that got a small laugh outta her. She was still sniffling, but that was an improvement. He wraps an arm back around her shoulder.

They talk absentmindedly for what felt like only minutes. Anything to take their minds of this terrible development. All Youse knew though was that he  _ never  _ wanted Hubble to find out about this; not if he had any say in this shindig. Eventually, one of the employees from the main building commed them both, asking where they had gone. Olivia responded, assuring the other human they would be back soon.

Youse checked his internal clock. “Jeepers, is it that late already?”

“Indeedy do, Youse. I think we’re both calm enough to head back, whatcha say?”

The mech hummed. “I think it’s been at least four hours since you’ve eaten anything and you need food.”

“Don’t you dare pull me back into my interning days.” She playfully smacked his arm.

“Come on, let’s go grab some grub.” He smirked mischievously. “Can I get you some dog soup? A baby? A cup of joe and squeeze Bossy? Maybe just the Java?”

“Youse, what in the ever loving  _ fuck  _ are you saying?” Olivia groaned.

“I’m asking if you wanna quencher.”

“Finally, some English.”

“Oh come on!”

They both laughed. 

The sun was setting into the earth again when they exited the hanger. Youse looked up at the sky, knowing his friends and family were there. Waiting to be heard from. And possibly blow up a comm link when playing Uno again.

“Thank you, Youse. For being there for me today,” Olivia said, her hands in her pants pocket. He smiled back when she continued with, “And I think some coffee would be an excellent idea.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:  
> “Mostly because you won’t let me have energy drinks within fifty miles of the facility.”  
> “They are terrible for your circulatory system damnit!!”
> 
> For slang purpose:  
> https://fiftiesweb.com/pop/1950s-slang/ 
> 
> Hit me up on my main blog @infp-tuna  
> Have questions about the Earthlings? We're at @earthlingsamongthestars and eager to answer!


End file.
